


Come back, be here

by Teakany



Series: canada song fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada had come to spend a few days in the Netherlands for a meeting, now it's time for him to leave. really bad timing for Lars to figure out his feelings as the plane takes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back, be here

**Author's Note:**

> Lars is the name being used for The Netherlands. Never really written him before but I adore this pairing. If the tags don't let on... it's fluffy. It's also the first of a bunch of song fics that have been buzzing through my head. and yes, I know I should be working on "I will always return" but i have writers block for it and this is begging to be done! enjoy! 
> 
> floriography- fancy way to say Flower language.

come back be here -taylor swift

Lars stood at the airport gate with the shorter blonde. it felt kind of awkward. The visit had been just a few days, a trip with his boss to discuss relations between the two countries. now they were standing at the airport and he was going back to canada. he wasn’t completely sure why he was feeling sad. Canada was a good friend, ever since WWII when he had pretty much saved the Netherlands. driving out germany and helping to save his people from starvation that had come along with the war. He had always expected to be indebted to the country who had given germany nightmares, but he hadn’t expected to find such a warm and friendly person. 

They said an awkward goodbye. a handshake, even a small kiss on the cheek that left a blush. a smaller smile from Matthew.. but something else in his eyes as he said goodbye.. disapointment? no… Lars was unprepared for the squeeze in his chest as he watched the young nations back disappear into the gate, the last passenger to board the plane. he shook his head trying to rid the unfamiliar feeling. 

He lit a cigarette as he walked out of the sliding airport doors and towards his car. his head turned up slightly watching the plane take off. his breath caught and he coughed. again he shook his head while he climbed into the drivers seat and took off home. 

He arrived at his house and sighed. placing his shoes and coat in their proper place he went to the kitchen. still spotless. He never used it, but it had been used the past few days. He smiled at the stove and thought back. The violet eyes boy had been standing there the morning before making pancakes 

\-------

“oh! you’re awake! I hope you don’t mind… I thought I’d make us breakfast. Kumagigi was hungry and he tends to get bitey if i don’t feed him quickly”

“enough talk. more cook” came the grumpy voice of the small white polar bear. 

“uh… no that’s fine” Lars had replied. not like he could stop what was already happening. he had sat at the counter and just watched as the golden blonde nation hummed to himself as he cooked. Breakfast had been delicious. 

\------

Lars frowned. that feeling in his chest again… like there was a hole.. he turned away from the kitchen and muttered. he was irritated. he walked towards a cabinet in his living room and took out his pipe, opening the drawer he withdrew his stash and a lighter. he sat on his couch and lit up, inhaling deeply. whatever he was feeling would numb with this. his eyes slid next to him and another memory came unbidden

\------

Matthew had sat beside him, eyes red and a dopey smile on his face as he passed the blunt back. “this is good stuff” he groaned appreciatively.

Lars had raised an eyebrow, his own face more relaxed the normal. “I didn’t know you were so big on pot over there. isn’t it illegal?” 

A blush rushed to his face. It was cute. “well… yeah… but ya know… Bc bud” he shrugged. 

Lars chuckled “guess I just pegged you for more of a goody good”

an eyebrow cocked up over those violet and red eyes “ you don’t know me at all.” he laughed. 

\-------

The spot was empty now.. no one to pass the pipe too… he… did he miss him? Lars was use to being alone. He didn’t miss anyone ever. Okay maybe his rabbits sometimes… not that he’d ever admit it. shit.. what did he feel for the other nation? this was kind of new to him…. he sat back and groaned. 

Idly he thought of the blonde who was headed home… wait… he wasn’t headed home was he? He had mentioned having to head over to new york for some meeting with his brother. He got slightly annoyed at the name.. New York… It use to be New Amsterdam, that was a much better name. so he was going to be in america… Lars had never felt the desire to visit but he was suddenly filled with one. 

He wished he had asked the boy to stay longer… Maybe.. Maybe he could go visit canada? his meeting shouldn’t take more than a few days right? Lars pulled out his cellphone and sent a text to the nations government. there was no point in trying to call him personally, he was still on a plane. He was informed that Canada wouldn’t be returning home for a few weeks, after his meeting with his brother, he was set to visit his former guardian england. 

Lars leaned hung up the phone and stood. this sucked. his chest ached through the cloud of the high he was on. He wandered up the stairs and into the guest room. it was filled with the scent of snow and maple syrup. he inhaled deeply, quietly thankful he hadn’t cleaned this room yet. it was a comforting smell… 

He walked to the bed and sat down where he was struck by another unfamiliar feeling. He looked at the empty bed. he suddenly wished for nothing else then for it to be occupied by Matthew. to lay down next to him and draw him against his chest, inhaling the smell of his hair. his lips tingled thinking of how they had brushed the small nations cheek in a friendly manner he raised a finger to touch them and there was a small twitch at the corner of his lips. he wish they could be a little more than friendly. He groaned and fell back, the scent enveloping him more. He wasn’t fond of missing someone. 

two weeks huh? he could wait. 

He couldn’t wait. this was hell.

It was only ten days later and he was cursing himself. he had gotten in his car that morning and driven down to the fairy. now he was leaning against the railing, drawing a drag off the cigarette that hung out of his mouth. he had been moody the whole past week. his boss was concerned, the usually stoic nation was emotional. It had taken his sister Bella to draw it out of him.

“you love him” she declared

“what? I don’t love anyone.”

“you love him, don’t you try and lie to me brother. for gods sake you send the boy flowers every year! for how long now?” her arms crossed over her chest

he looked down and fiddled with his scarf “70 years…”

“honestly, you go there every year for that festival, it’s the only time you seem to smile, I’m shocked it’s taken you this long to figure it out” she rolled her eyes “you’re such a moron”

She had then promptly kicked his ass out of his own house and sent him off london. 

what was he even suppose to say? ‘Hey, so I kinda realized I’m in love with you, so come back and stay longer, in fact, maybe just never leave again!’ pfft… yeah… how could he have fallen in love with someone an ocean away? it was some cruel twist of fate. how long had he felt like this? he thought back. He rarely smiled, it just wasn’t in his nature… but for the past 60 years he always had one for the shy sweet nation. He would start looking forward to his yearly visit for the festival earlier and earlier.. oh god.. had it really been so long? Bella was right, he was a moron.

\----

He finally made it to london and pulled up in front of England's house. suddenly he was nervous and excited all at once. Matthew was in there, he would get to see the golden hair, the violet eyes, smell the maple syrup and snow that had faded from the still uncleaned guest room. but what if he was rejected? how could he even face the nation next month when the festival was happening? he took out his phone and dialed his sister

“I can’t do this I’m going home.”

“I’ve locked you out. you’re not coming back until you’ve talked to him”  
“Damnit Bella! that is my house!”

“And I’m your sister! you’ve been in a rotten mood and the only way you're gonna snap out of it is by seeing him! give him the damn flowers you bought, don’t glare at him like you usually do and tell him! It’ll be fine ya big baby!” 

the phone clicked. damnit. 

He sighed and looked towards the red tulips next to him, four colours in the bunch. Yellow, there’s sunshine in your smile. Orange, Enthusiasm and passion. Red, a declaration of love and cream… I will love you forever. His stomach was in knots. The Canadian would understand the colours. He remembered him talking about being fascinated by the subject of flower language. Well.. it was now or never.

His heart pounded in his chest as he knocked on the door. oh god! what if england answered! shit shit shit… should he run? he should run! He was about to turn around when the door opened and he was met with large violet eyes and a warm smile. “Oh! Hi lars! I didn’t expect to see you till next month! are you here to see Arthur?” he saw the flowers and his smile dropped slightly

“n-no! I… I.. here! “ he turned his head away and pulled his scarf up to cover his reddening face. his hand thrust the flowers out for the Canadian. 

“a-are these for… m-me?” came the quiet shaky voice as he felt the flowers being lifted from his hand. 

“y-yeah…” he murmured into his scarf

“th-thank-”

“I missed you!” he blurted out and cringed realizing he had interrupted. 

“m-me?”

he turned to look at the Canadian. he was bright red and looked truly bewildered. crap, this wasn’t going well. Lars shoulders slumps and his face fell. his eyes turned down. 

“yeah… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.. I.. fuck… I’m sorry i shouldn’t of” He was turning when a hand caught his sleeve. 

“w-wait Lars! I… I love them… b-but why?”  
Lars turned with a half smile, cheeks bright red. “ I thought you knew floriography…” 

The red on the blondes face intensified and spread, a small careful smile on his lips as he looked towards the tall dutchman. “d-does that mean….” 

“come back with me? stay?” the words left his mouth before he realized. he blushed again and looked away

Lars sighed, there really was no turning back now. he would either be rejected or accepted and really, he wasn’t going to be able to deal until he knew… “I love you.” 

A large smile broke out on the younger nations face. “I-I... “ he blushed but violet eyes never left green ones. “I love you too”

shock spread across Lar’s face, trying to register the words.

“And I would love to stay with you”. arms circled his neck and pulled him down. soft pale lips brushed against his. he wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist returning the kiss and smiling.


End file.
